


Rules Of The Game

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But He Tickles Him Mercilessly Anyway, Cas Gets Tickled, Dean Thinks So, Gen, Gleeful Winchesters, Without Mercy, cas is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cas is a curious angel.He’s heard the brothers talk about tickle fights, and has yet to experience this human oddity.Dean and Sam are happy to help him with that.





	Rules Of The Game

“If you’re still sure about this,” Dean says, “then we need some ground rules.”

Cas tilts his head to one side, and dammit, Dean always ends up a little _lost_ when he does that, thoughts turning to aimless meanderings, like sheep loose on the farm.

He thinks, these days, that Cas knows full well the effect that simple gesture has on him.

“Knock if off,” he says.

There’s the barest hint of a sly smile as Cas shrugs. “I don’t understand why this requires rules.”

“Because,” Sam chimes in, “one of us is capable of shoving _both_ of the others _through a wall_.”

Not that Dean thinks, at all, that Cas would, but when he and Sam go to town on the angel, he’s maybe not going to be in control of his reactions.

“So, first rule. You’re gonna want to struggle, that’s fine, just remember you can snap us both like twigs so don’t lose control.”

Cas looks offended at the merest suggestion.

“Second rule. We don’t stop until we really think you’ve had enough.”

“Or you cry uncle,” Sam adds, which draws him a dirty look from his brother. Sam is probably making up loads more rules in his mind, and planning techniques, so it’s no surprise he’d introduce a _safeword_.

“Which we may or may not listen to,” Dean says, just to clarify, and then slips off his jacket.

“No third rule?” Cas waits, expectantly, 

Dean grins. “Nope.” And then he throws himself at Cas.

Sam’s a second behind; between the two of them it’s easy enough to bring their angel down, and he ends up a sprawled, slightly squashed mess beneath them, which is perfect, and they start in straight off.

Dean digs his fingers under Cas’s arms, dancing them up and down his ribs, into his armpits, while Sam sees to the back of his knees and worms his fingertips in Cas’s shoes, forcing them off and then slipping them inside the angel’s socks.

Cas is looking at them both like they’ve lost their damn minds, but he wanted to be tickled, he’d heard them talking about it, and wouldn’t you damn well know it that he’d end up not being ticklish at-

The first squeak is such a shock that it freezes both brothers in their tracks; even Cas looks astonished at producing such a sound.

Dean grins wildly at Sam, gets a nod of encouragement, and they get back to work.

Within moments, Cas is a squirming, pleading, giggling, breathless heap underneath them, trying as hard as he can to get away without breaking rule one.

“Please,” he pants, “Dean, Sam, I….I think...I’ve...please! Had enough...tickling for now!”

Those last few words come out so high pitched Dean’s ears almost hurt, but maybe Dean didn’t make rule two clear enough.

“Yeah, I don’t,” he says, and oh look, there’s a deliciously tempting spot where Cas’s shirt’s gotten rucked up exposing his hips and tummy.

Dean pokes a little and then goes Elton John on it and Cas shrieks.

“Uncle! Uncle!”

Dean pauses, and looks back to Sam. “Did you hear something?”

“Dean,” Sam says, all disapproval and heading into a lecture on fair play.

“No, me neither,” Dean says, and then switches to Cas’s neck.

They let him up, eventually, when he’s wrung out and shaking and complaining about his sides hurting from laughing so much.

But only when Dean’s absolutely sure Cas knows what a good tickling is like.

And he’s definitely going to do it again.


End file.
